


in the woods somewhere

by remyjemy, themarauderswap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Folklore, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Song: In The Woods Somewhere (Hozier), Urban Legends, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauderswap/pseuds/themarauderswap
Summary: Cw for blood, injury, and deathI clutched my life and wished it kept. my dearest love, I'm not done yetin which remus lupin lives in the forest and meets it's natural inhabitants.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	in the woods somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THE SONG IN THE WOODS SOMEWHERE BY HOZIER
> 
> LINK TO SONG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJdTRF5d94k
> 
> *
> 
> Cw once again for blood, injury and death
> 
> enjoy the story !!

_“There’s a certain kind of magic in the woods Remus. The woods, the water, the moon. There are some things even wizards will never be able to understand.”_

*

Remus often remembered his mother with the same cryptic reverence of these woods. Her death four years prior had not only left him with a mountain of grief at losing the one person closest, the one person who understood, but also trapped in a maze trying to figure out each riddle she left in her wake. 

Hope Lupin was an enigma that even her own child could not work out. 

And as with most, Remus did not like to dwell on the unknown. So he attributed her stories and sayings and anecdotes to reading and lessons. Nothing unknown. Nothing more to be afraid of. In some way Remus knew he was the scariest thing in those woods.

A seven foot tall slathering beast, covered in scraggly grey fur and self inflicted scars from when he was locked away in the shack through school. And eyes ever so _human_ , that had to be the scariest part. Because the last thing someone could see as they encountered a monster was human eyes. Remus pushed the thoughts away. 

He tried to wait peacefully. His feet were submerged in the cold water of the stream. He’d apparated a bit upstream from his house so he’d be even deeper in the woods. When he bought the cabin three years ago, fresh from school and all alone he wanted to be at least a bit close to town. He could always apparate, but a walk in the woods never did much harm. 

The sky seemed to taunt him; the sun had just disappeared under the horizon line but the golds and pinks still danced along the clouds. Why couldn’t everything just hurry up. Remus’ whole body ached and his muscles were twitching. He gripped the rock he was sitting on as a wave of nausea washed over him. _Stupid fucking moon and lycanthropy and-_

“Are you alright, dear?” A woman's voice rang in his ears and Remus jumped, but there was now an arm around his bare shoulders. “There, there. I’m not to hurt you. Are you well?” He finally got a good look at her and the only way to describe her was absolutely ethereal. 

Her skin was pale contrasting greatly with her fiery red hair that hung around her in wisps. She had on a beautiful blue dress that looked as if it were made of water itself. And her eyes were the deep green shade of a lake when it’s sunny out.  
“What the fuck?” He said quietly. He knew he was being rude but she’d come out of nowhere and- “Go. NOW GO.” He cried out. She leapt back as he screamed out in agony, writhing on the bank. The pain overtook him but he knew once he’d changed he would kill her and he couldn’t live with himself if he did. Or worse, if he didn’t kill her. He wouldn’t wish his pain onto his worst enemy, let alone a kind stranger. As his vision went out, consciousness leaving to make way for the wolf Remus slammed his foot between two rocks, and as his leg elongated he heard a loud crack. 

Blackness. 

*

Remus was vaguely aware of the moment he transformed back, but as usual he passed out immediately from the pain. When he came to a few hours later, in the first rays of morning light, he first noticed the searing pain in his leg. Ironically, Remus was fairly squeamish when it came to injuries, and went lightheaded when he saw the swollen bloody ankle, twisted at an unnatural angle. He looked away and put his head back on the damp earth. He was a few feet from the stream, and dragged himself over to bring some water to his cracked and bloody lips, sickness be damned. The water felt much too cold, as Remus was freezing already. But a hand to his forehead he felt that he was burning up. 

_shit_

Remus didn’t know what to do. He knew he couldn’t apparate, not in this state. If he cried for help then no one would hear him; the woods were dense and desolate. He was utterly alone. So he lied there. His fever picked up and he felt sweltering, between the searing pain in his leg and the sweltering fever wished only to be in his home with his trained healer mum. His consciousness began to fade a bit again, the bubbling of the stream going fuzzy and his vision going periodically dark. He was so out of it he almost heard voices around him. His hallucinations were hard to understand but he could just make out some of it. A man and a woman speaking.

_“Why didn’t you….he’s in pain!”_

_“He’s a...Said to go...want me to see.”_

_“...Can’t hurt us!….heal him...can’t take yet!”_ Remus started shivering; his leg was cooling down rapidly and felt...better? He started coming to and saw the same woman with the red hair above him, murmuring some incantation. He blinked back into reality. She wasn’t using any spell he knew. The words were earthy, almost indescribable. He looked down and saw the water from the nearby stream flowing over his ankle. There was a man there, he looked concerned but as soon as he saw Remus he smiled. And what a lovely sight it was. 

He was beautiful; long black hair in thick waves, olive skin and storm grey eyes. Remus thought he must have died, for there was no way he was of this world. 

“You’re awake.” The black haired man said. “Are you alright?”

Remus didn’t know how to respond. This man, just as ethereal as the woman, was speaking to him. He didn’t know if he had the energy to respond, but he tried, and all that came out of his mouth was gargled noises, mumbling nothing while trying to form words.

“Hey, hey, hey… It’s okay. Save your energy.” The man got closer to him, and Remus felt the pain disappear from his leg, although it was now wet.

“H-home.” Remus managed to mumble. 

A smile spread on the man's face, “We’ll get you home. Don’t worry.”

Remus hummed and closed his eyes. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

“Sirius, can you pick him up.” The woman said.

The man, presumably Sirius, nodded and scooped Remus up, “Sorry if this hurts. I’ll try my best to be gentle.”

Remus just hummed, not really worried about anything. He knew Sirius didn’t know where he lived, but a new feeling in him assumed him that he'd make it home.

Remus then woke up in his bed.

Remus felt the sun shine on his face, warming up the room. He groaned softly and sat up, looking down at his body to inspect the damage.

But there was nothing.

Remus was a little nervous. Why didn’t he have any new scars or scratches or wounds? He stood up, legs a little wobbly, and searched around for some clothes. He dressed himself but stopped when he heard voices in his living room.

He went to the door and pressed his ear up against it.

“It’s like you have some weird fascination with him?” A woman's voice said.

“Well… I’ve never seen anyone like him. He’s… beautiful.” A man's voice said. It sounded like that Sirius guy.

His heart hammered for a moment and then dropped. _Beautiful?_ Surely they weren’t talking about him, the conversation must have shifted. Of course a being as beautiful as he would have his eye on someone just as _beautiful_. Remus stepped away from the door and went over to his wardrobe, pulling on an old light brown cable knit sweater and some jeans. He wasn’t exactly sure whether to tell them he was awake and they could leave or wait for them to go on their own accord. But they answered for that, knocking softly on the door before stepping into the room. The woman smiled at him. 

“Hello dear. I’m Lily, we met last night. I’m sorry I hadn't warned you, you’re not a danger to me.” He shook his head. 

“You might not have escaped in time, werewolves are five X magical creatures. It was too risky. I’m dangerous to anyone.” She looked at him, not with pity, but a sad smile. 

“No you’re not. I’m a water nymph dear, the wolf wouldn’t have regarded me as anything but another part of the forest.”

“Oh.” Remus wasn’t sure exactly what to say. So she wasn’t of this world. Was Sirius? 

“I just didn’t think you’d have wanted me to be there, it looked painful and…” She shook her head, red wisps falling in front of her face. Sirius, who was leaning against the doorframe chimed in. 

“Lily called me in the morning. Thought you were dying, but it was just the fever from the infection. If you ever need healing just go to some water, she’ll help.” He said. Remus nodded, trying as hard as possible not to blush. 

“Thank you. For everything, I don’t know what might have happened if-” Remus cut himself off, his mothers voice ringing in his head. _Best not to dwell on what could have been._ “Thanks.” he finished. Sirius grinned at him, and he turned back to Lily hoping to hide his rosy cheeks. 

“Have you always been in the forest?” He inquired, because surely he should have seen them after the years he’d been living here. 

“Yep!” Lily replied. “We’re not the only ones either. There’s James as well, protector of the woods, And Regulus the weather guardian” Lily’s eyes lit up at the names. “And others of course, but they prefer to stay away from humans.” Remus nodded, and before he could ask more of the questions buzzing in his mind he heard a whistling sound from the kitchen. “Oh, I’ll get the tea!” Lily said standing and pushing past Sirius back to the kitchen. 

Remus stayed where he was and looked at Sirius, “I learned about you… In school. Guardians of realms and all. Spirits, nymphs, dryads and fairies. All of it.”

“Then you must have learned about yourself as well.” Sirius said.

Remus sighed and nodded, “Unfortunately.”

“Well… if it helps… You are much more kind than they say.” Sirius grinned.

Remus chuckled, “Thanks… I try. It all comes from my mum.”

“Your mum must be brilliant then.”

“She was.” Remus nodded, a distant look in his eye.

Sirius’ face fell, “Oh… oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

“No one does. I don’t really talk about it.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius stepped closer, “Well, if you want to… I’m here to listen.”

Remus smiled, “Thank-”

“Boys! Tea is ready!” Lily called out from the kitchen.

Sirius smiled, “After you.”

Remus blushed more and walked out of his room, to the kitchen where Lily had set up three of his mugs at the table.

“Uh, thank you. You didn’t have to do this.” Remus said, sitting down.

“I wanted to. Plus, it’s good to have some company once in a while.” Lily smiled, pouring out hot water in each of the mugs. She waved her hand over the mugs and the water cooled a bit, so it was easier to drink.

Remus out in a tea bag and let it seep, “So uh… how long have you both been around?”

“A while. Longer than you think.” Lily said, “Sirius here-”

Sirius cleared his throat and shook his head.

Lily hummed, “Sirius will tell you when he’s ready.”

Remus nodded, “Can… you do anything?” He asked Sirius.

“I turn into a dog… sometimes… when it’s needed.” Sirius said, not elaborating on it.

Remus didn’t pry more. He sipped his tea and turned to look out his window. He tilted his head when he saw a deer. The deer stared back at Remus.

Lily looked out the window as well and sighed, “Oh, bloody hell…” She marched to the front door and opened it, “What did you do?”

Suddenly, the deer was gone, and a tall boy with glasses was at the front door, “Reg had a cut on his arm.”

Lily sighed, “I’ll go fix it.” She turned back inside, “You two can handle yourselves, yeah?”

Sirius nodded, “Go comfort him. Tell him he’s a twat.”

Lily grinned, “I will… but don't come crying to me next time it rains.” She left with the boy, closing the door behind her.

“What’s that all about?” Remus asked.

“Regulus and James. The ones she mentioned earlier? Well, Regulus is my brother, James is my best friend, and all three of them are together, grossly in love.” Sirius explained. “Regulus’ thing is that he controls the weather, but he can't really control it yet, so it changes based on hsi mood.”

That was a lot of information for Remus to take in. He just nodded and sipped more tea, “I see… What about James?”

“Forest guardian… turns into a stag. Prances around like he owns the place.” Sirius grinned.

“Well… he probably does… if he's… y’know.” Remus pointed out.

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it, face turning red, “Okay, fair enough.”

Remus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, cracking it, “I haven’t felt this good after a moon in ages. Or ever.”

Sirius smiled softly, “That’s good… you deserve to not feel pain.”

Remus felt his face heat up, “Thanks… so uh… Lily didn’t explain what you did around here?”

Sirius looked down at his mug, “I’d rather not say, just yet. I like what we have… I’m scared of ruining it.”

“Oh, please, I haven’t spoken to anyone since I graduated, I appreciate any kind of company.” Remus said. “What about your name? Who gave it to you?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “Now that’s complicated. When we are… ‘born’ in some sense, we are given a name by the earth. We just… know it. From the day we are created. Well… James and Lily wanted more human names. To fit in if they needed to conduct business outside of the forest. But Reg and I kept ours.”

Remus nodded, “That’s… cool?”

Sirius laughed, “It’s okay to be confused. I still am sometimes. I wonder a lot why I was made this way.”

“You and me both.” Remus sighed. “I wasn’t always a werewolf.”

“Oh?” Sirius asked.

“When I was five… a man broke into my room and… turned me.” Remus aid. “My father was very against magical creatures at the time… this man was angry about it. Took it out on me.”

“Remus…”

“Ah, it’s fine. I’ve made my peace with it.” Remus shrugged. “But hey… you’ve got a good gig around here.” He smiled. Nudging his foot against Sirius’.

“Yeah, I…” Sirius stopped and paled. He stood up quickly, “I will return. I am called for duty.” He said, voice deeper, and suddenly, a black dog was before Remus. It scampered out of the house and Remus? Well… Remus was curious.

But he didn’t move from the table. He owed it to Sirius not to violate his trust like that, the man had done a lot for him after all. He set about scrounging the cabinets for food. He didn’t remember if nymphs and guardians ate it but he thought to be polite he could set some out. And he was famished, ready for breakfast. He found some canned tomato soup which was thankfully not expired and set about heating it up on the stove. After a few minutes, and (he decided to leave the pan on the counter with bowls next to it in case they were hungry)Remus heard the door open. 

“Remus?” Lily called into the house. 

“Yep, I’m in here.” He called back. She entered the kitchen hand in hand with a man who looked just like Sirius, but with shorter hair, and a less filled out build. He was lanky, but not tall, just a few inches taller than Lily. They were followed by James, who looked like he could be on the quidditch team, with a head of windswept dark brown hair. 

“This is Regulus, and James again.” Lily introduced. 

“Good to meet you mate!” James said, giving Remus a handshake which caught him a bit off guard at the formality. “Mind if I have some?” he asked, pointing to the soup. 

“Go ahead, nice to meet you.” Remus answered. Regulus and Lily sat at the table. 

“Did Sirius get called out?” Regulus asked, an anxious edge to his voice. Remus nodded. 

“Uh, yeah. Maybe fifteen minutes ago?” he replied. James was eating his soup solemnly and Regulus and Lily shared a look. Lily was the one to break the tension by clapping her hands together and resting them on the table. 

“Well, he should be back soon then.” She said with a smile. As if on cue, Sirius walked back in. His smile mismatched greatly with the harrowed look in his eyes. James spoke up. 

“Here mate, have something to eat, make you feel better.” He stood and got him a bowl of soup. 

“I have chocolate.” Remus blurted. He stood from the table and rummaged around his sweets drawer for his favorite kind. It was his last Honeydukes best. “Here, makes everything better.” Remus said with a soft smile. Sirius returned it, a flicker of light in his eyes. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking the chocolate and biting into it.

“Was it bad?” Regulus asked, still anxious.

Sirius shook his head, “It was peaceful. No pain.”

Regulus nodded and scooted closer to Lily, squeezing her hand.

“Hey, love, it’s alright.” James said, sensing the unease. He rubbed Reg’s back, “It’s what happens in the forest. The cycle of life.”

“I still hate it.” Regulus mumbled.

“I know.” James gave Regulus a small smile. “All will be well.”

Sirius finished the chocolate and looked to Remus, “You’re right… I do feel better.”

Remus smiled, “It’s what my mum gave me… when I was young.”

Sirius smiled as well, “That’s sweet.”

“Can- can I get anything else for you? Any of you?” Remus offered.

“Some water would be great.” Lily said.

Remus nodded and got out a pitcher, starting to fill it up with his sink, but it magically filling itself, ice and all.

Remus looked to Lily who smiled softly. He sat the pitcher down and got out some glasses for everyone. Lily poured some water for Regulus and Regulus took it graciously. He drank it all in one go and sighed.

“If you need to lay down, you can take my bed.” Remus offered.

Regulus itched at his arm and nodded, “Yes please… That would be nice.” He got up and went to where Remus pointed.

Sirius waited until his brother was behind a closed door and looked to Lily, “It wasn’t his fault.”

“He doesn’t think so.” Lily said. “He feels so guilty about it, Sirius.”

“Wait, what happened?” Remus asked.

“A few days ago, more up north, Regulus got very upset and caused an electrical storm… causing a small forest fire. It killed few animals and Regulus has been a wreck over it.” Lily said.

“But it’s not his fault. He couldn’t have known that would happen.” Sirius said.

“He’s just frustrated that he can’t control it.” James spoke up. “Give him time, please.”

Sirius sighed, “I worry about him.”

“And he worries about you.” Lily said. “We all do.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “I'll be fine.” He huffed, “I’ve been doing this for three hundred bloody years.”

Remus held in his gasp.

“But your job is hard, Sirius. You need a break.” Lily said.

“Well I can't take one, can I?!” Sirius snapped, causing Remus to jump.

Sirius frowned, “I'm sorry, Remus. I’m just… what I do…”

“You don’t have to explain. It’s alright.” Remus said. 

James finished his soup and stood, “I'm gonna check on Regulus.” He said, breaking the tension and went to the room.

“How… did you get together?” Remus asked.

Lily smiled, “James and I first got together… decades after knowing each other. Then Reg caught feelings… then us… decided to just… love each other.”

“Regulus was very infatuated with James for the longest time until he fell for Lily as well.” Sirius added. “Very annoying.”

“What about you, Remus?” Lily asked. “Anyone catch your eye?”

Remus shook his head, “No. No one.”

“Not one?” Lily asked.

“Nah… I don’t really… pursue anything. Too dangerous for people.” Remus said with a shrug. He could feel Sirius’ eyes burning into him. 

James came out of the room, causing everyone to turn their heads, “Reg really isn’t doing well. I'm gonna take him home so he can… let out emotion safely. Don’t mind if it rains.” He said.

Lily stood, “I should return as well. Water gets rougher the longer I’m gone.” She said, hair turning more.. Wispy. Like it was floating in water.

Sirius sighed, “I guess that's me as well.”

Remus nodded, “Well… it was lovely meeting you all. Thank you for helping me.”

Lily nodded, “Of course, Remus.”

Soon everyone left, and Remus was left to wonder, _I never told her my name._

*

The month passed with ease, enjoying the company he found in his four friends.

He hung out with them almost every day and got closer with all of them, especially Sirius. He started to… feel for Sirius. He blushed every time they were together, and he found himself wanting to always be close to Sirius.

But alas, as the month passes, the full moon came around. Remus had been antsy all day, bones aching and mood fluctuating more than he would like. As night drew, Remus left the comfort of his home and into the woods somewhere.

He knew it was time when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He collapsed to the ground and clutched at his chest. It felt like a knife right on the right side. The transformation continued but his breaths were shallow as he faded into oblivion. 

Remus did not remember transforming back. Only when he woke up, coughing and sputtering to life. As he turned over he realized that whatever he was coughing up was...blood. He reached up to wipe his mouth just to be sure and his hand came back covered in red. He gasped sending himself into another coughing fit. _Shit where’s the water?_ He thought. He couldn’t recognize where he was, but he didn’t hear the stream even with his hypersensitive hearing. He tried to stand but his legs shook too much, and anyways his back hurt too much when he straightened up. He collapsed to the soft cushion of dirt and leaves the forest provided. 

“Someone!” He cried out. James, Regulus, Sirius, Lily, _anyone_. His breathing was shallow and his neck was sore from the muscles straining with each inhale. 

By some grace of merlin, Remus heard galloping and felt someone rolling him over. 

“Shit Remus, we lost track of you in the night.” James said. “Lily!” He called out, and there she was, Regulus and Sirius at her sides. Sirius looked manic, eyes wide with the same harrowed look he’d seen before and Regulus looked worried as well. The wind picked up around them and rain began to pound down, giving him a slight chill. Lily sat next to him, taking his head into her lap. She started to incant, faster this time, and Remus felt the rain encapsulate him, crawling into his mouth and sliding down his throat. He took a deep breath, relieved at having gained back that ability. 

“Thank you.” He gasped out to Lily.

“Of course love, let’s get you back.” She said looking up worriedly at the others. Sirius came forward and took Remus into his arms. He was an instant source of warmth. Regulus seemed to notice the weather and began to apologize profusely. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t even- I’m trying to control it but it’s just-” Lily cut him off. 

“If it weren’t for the rain we might not have got him to water in time.” She said gravely. 

Regulus shut his mouth and nodded, leaning into James’ side. The trek back to his house was quiet mostly, James tried to carry the conversation but everyone seemed to be spacing out. Remus was dozing mostly, warm and comfortable in Sirius’ arms. In his muddled, tired state there was no room for blushing. They arrived at the house and Remus was placed gingerly on the bed. Regulus, James and Lily went out to the main room to give him time to rest but Sirius stayed behind. He sat on the floor, stroking Remus’ hair. He leaned into the comforting touch. 

“I’m Sorry Rem. We thought you’d be safer without getting spooked and we just...as the wolf it’s harder to track and…” Sirius shook his head, and Remus spoke up. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. And I’m okay, see? Living and breathing. Lily’s got me.” He said surely. Sirius held tightly to his hand. Remus didn’t think he could read minds but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that one more moon anything like that and Remus might not make it. 

*

Remus found out about Sirius on a sunny day. Regulus must have been in a good mood. It was the day before the transformation, and the lot of them had grown so much closer but he and Sirius were a whole different element. Sirius just brought about an element of ease.

They were out on the back porch of Remus’ house. He’d always gone there to sit when he needed a good think; it led out to a little grove, and had some wildflowers growing up around the stairs. It had come up naturally. 

“I’m going to stay close with you tonight. Lily and James and Reg too. We can’t risk what happened last time and worst case scenario…” he huffed out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I want to be close.” He said. Remus nodded. 

“Thanks, but there’s not much you can do. It means a lot though.” he said bumping their shoulders together. Remus wouldn’t admit it but he’d been feeling worse since his last transformation. He still felt a crackling in his lungs someday and the pre-transformation ache was so much worse. When his shoulder bumped Sirius he tried not to wince. Sirius had noticed and gave a worried look. He brought it up. 

“Remus...do you want to know...what I am?” He asked. Remus reached out a hand to him. 

“You won’t scare me off Sirius. You stayed for me. I won’t leave, even if you’re secretly a hellhound.” He said it lightly, but Sirius looked down at his lap. 

“I...well...I am. In a way. I take souls claimed by the forest. Past the veil...to the afterlife.” He didn’t make eye contact and Remus could smell the fear coming off him in waves. 

“Hey, that’s fine. That’s nice actually. Dogs are sweet, I’m sure they appreciate it.” He gave him a smile and Sirius looked at him as if all the stars were in his eyes. 

“You’re not...scared?” He asked incredulously. Remus shook his head. 

“Nothing to be scared of. Whatever you are or do you’re still lovely, lovely to me.” Remus said. His cheeks flushed but he meant every word of it. Genuinely. Sirius smiled, a beautiful beaming smile at him. He slung an arm around Remus’ shoulder and laid his head down. 

“Not everything we deem a monster is worthy of the name.” Sirius said. Remus looked at him quizzically and he elaborated. “If we’re considered monsters, then what are those worse?” He said. “You’re all sarcastic and witty and bookish and I wag my tail when I see flowers. Maybe it’s just perspective.” Remus nodded. 

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” 

“Nor I you.” Sirius retorted. Remus laid his head on top of Sirius. The sun was just sinking further in the sky and Remus knew they had to go soon. 

“Come on.” He said, pushing himself to his feet. He would have extended a hand to Sirius but he was too shaky to do so. Sirius stood on his own, looking worriedly at Remus. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, sliping an arm around his waist to hold him up. Remus forced a smile at him. 

“Just achy. Come on.” Remus said, starting to hobble towards the brook. He didn’t feel well enough to go upstream where he usually did. He was gasping for air by the time they got there, having taken a while. The moon was almost up.

There was an ache through his whole chest, right where his heart was. It couldn’t be happening to him. Of course werewolves could die from the physical stress of the transformation but he was young and healthy and had his friends. 

“Remus?” Sirius asked worriedly. He had sunk to the floor. He could transform lying down right?

“I’m...fine.” He mumbled. He felt the first searing beam of moonlight hit his skin. The last thing he heard as the wolf took over was a dog whining. 

“Lily!”

“I’m trying Sirius! His life force is draining, his heart is weak!”

“Come on Lily please! I can’t take him I can’t I-”

“Calm down, Sirius! Let her work!”

“Don-t tell me what to-”

“Reg is right. She’s doing everything she can.”

“Sirius…”

“No!”

Remus woke to hear a pained scream. He sat bolt upright, but when he looked around things were...different. 

The forest was still there, but it was covered in a grey mist that looked like the sun cutting through water. He felt infinitely better, but Lily was nowhere to be seen; nor were the rest of his friends. Spare one. 

Remus saw a large black dog trotting up to him. And than Sirius. His face was splotchy, hair mussed up and his eyes had the _harrowed_ look. 

“Sirius!” Remus said, a little freaked out, “Wh-what happened, what’s going on?”

“Rem…” Sirius said softy. He took Remus’ hand and kissed it, “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? Please, tell me what’s happening. I’m scared.” Remus said, voice breaking.

Sirius sighed, “I… I have to take you somewhere…”

“Where, Sirius?” Tears welled up in Remus’ eyes.

“To the veil…” Sirius whispered.

It all clicked for Remus. He felt himself start to panic, “No no no no…”

“Rem, Remus please calm down.” Sirius begged.

“I-I can’t! I can’t be dead, Sirius, please!” Remus started to cry. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Remus. We- we lost track of you again and-and you had practically ripped yourself open.” Sirius explained, also getting upset. “God, it was horrible and Lily… oh Lily she tried her best, she really did. She… we… it was too late. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Remus sniffed, “I… It… It finally happened then…” He said softly. “I… Merlin... “

“I’m so sorry it ended that way.” Sirius said. “But… I have to take you to the veil. It’s my job.”

Remus wiped his face and nodded, “Alright…” He looked at Sirius for a moment, “I… can I do something first?”

Sirius nodded, “Of course. Anything.”

Remus’ eyes darted down to Sirius’ lips and he leaned in, connecting their lips together and kissing Sirius deeply.

Sirius was surprised at first but instantly kissed back. He had been wanting to kiss Remus from the first time he saw him. He cupped Remus' cheek, feeling the wetness from the tear. He quickly pulled back and grinned.

Remus smiled at Sirius as well and sniffed, “Well… I guess this is it then.”

Sirius nodded, “I love you, Remus.”

“I love you too, Sirius.” Remus said. He got up and held Sirius’ hand, ready to go on.

Sirius turned to take Remus to the veil, but frowned when he didn’t see a veil. 

“What?” Remus asked. “What’s wrong?”

“The veil.. It isn’t here.” Sirius said.

“Oh... “ Remus frowned, “What does-” He stopped when the wind started to pick up, leaves swirling all around him. “Sirius?”

“Rem!” Sirius’ eyes lit up.

“What’s going on?” Remus shouted over the wind.

“You’re being chosen!” Sirius grinned.

“Chosen for what?!”

“To be a guardian!” Sirius said. “The earth chose you, Rem!”

Remus smiled as the wind picked up. He heard incoherent whispers in his ear as he felt himself get lifted off the ground.

_moon, the moon, child of the moon._

Remus felt light headed and a warmth in his stomach. He felt an odd sort of buzzing in his brain. It took him a minute to place it; _answers._  
Soon, he was back on the ground and sitting up with a jolt.

Around him were a worried looking James, Lily and Regulus and a grinning Sirius.

“Remus! You- I thought-”

“Remus, are you alright?”

“Holy shit, Remus!”

Everyone spoke at the same time and Remus could barely focus. All he was looking at was Sirius' smiling face. He pulled Sirius into a kiss and everyone's voices stopped.

Sirius kissed Remus back happily then pulled back, “Remus was chosen.” He said to the group, but still only looking at Remus.

Everyone’s faces lit up and they all started to talk again.

“That’s so amazing! I was so worried we were too late.”

“Yes! That’s brilliant!”

“Since when did you kiss my brother?”

Remus laughed and looked down at his body. He looked fine, not scratches or scars. All the old scars were gone and he felt… healthy.

“What did you get chosen as?” Sirius asked softly.

“Guardian of the moon.” Remus smiled.

“How fitting.” Sirius teased.

Remus rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I don’t even know what this entails.”

“You will. You’ll learn.” Sirius assured.

“Will you be there with me?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, “Always, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> please take care of yourselves, the authors love you very much!! make sure to check out their individual works as well as the _Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era short stories_ series if you like the foresty angst vibes !!


End file.
